silenthillfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Hill: The book of blood
A Silent hill game. Gameplay The world is between two worlds/dimensions. The fog World and the twisted dark world. You jump between worlds at important points in the game, usually after picking up an important item or discovering something. Of course this will happen at each sub-area (which are like Resident Evil's, you may have a hospital, a shopping mall, a laboratory, a mansion etc.) The monsters represent the psyche of the main character or a character's story you explore. For example Alessa. Storyline The story is about the Order, a fictional cult that wishes to resurrect its god, this is the cause of the supernatural activity of Silent Hill, the psyche of the main character or other characters being the catalyst that shapes the other world and the monsters that appear. You play the role of Harry Mason. You are driving your daughter Cheryl through a foggy town when you swerve and crash your car to avoid hitting a child in the road. You then wake up to find your daughter missing. Items *Radio This plays loud static noise if there's monsters nearby. *Pipe A melee weapon for fighting monsters. *Handgun A ranged weapon for fighting monsters. Has limited ammunition. *Shotgun More powerful than the handgun. Reloads slowly and ammunition is rare though. *Tazer An electric weapon that zaps things. Runs on batteries. *Seal of Metatron A very important puzzle item. The only thing that can defeat the god. Monsters *Air Screamer A flying monster. Looks like a pterodactyl. Represents Alessa's fear of birds. Its otherworld counterpart is the Night Flutter. *Groaner A large emaciated dog with wide jaws full of bloody teeth. Represents Alessa's fear of dogs. Its otherworld counterpart is the Wormhead. *Bloodsucker Three leech-like creatures growing from a single body. Distract it with blood packs. It represents greed. *Unknown monster in refrigerator. It kills you if you don't chain the door shut properly. *Creepers Swarms of insects. Don't waste ammunition, just step on them or ignore them as they're harmless. Represents Alessa's dislike of insects. *Twinfeeler A giant larva. The boss of the town center. *Floatstinger The imago form of Twinfeeler. The boss of the otherworld version of the town center. Both represent Alessa's love of butterflies. *Grey Child(s) These represent the school children who bullied Alessa. They are ghostly translucent beings and make laughing sounds. They are armed with knives. *Mumbler The otherworld counterpart of the Grey Childs. It is a faceless creature with a hole in the front of its head where its face should be. They have sharp claws they attack with. They represent teddy bears that Alessa once had. *Hanged Scratcher Hunchbacked reptilian hybrid monsters that lurk in the sewers. They attack in groups of three. They represent Alessa's fear of sewers. *Nurses. A common monster of the series. Wears nurse uniforms and limps about while armed with pipes and knives. They represent the nurses of the Alchemilla hospital. *Doctors Same as above but wearing lab coats and stethoscopes. *Romper Fast and powerful ape-like creatures. They attack with a low punch or by pinning you to the ground. It has a vertically split head with its tongue hanging out. They represent Alessa's fear of adults because of what the Order did to her. *Split head A lizard-like monster with a vertically split head that delivers an instantly fatal bite. The boss of the otherworld school. It represents Alessa's love of fairytales and dragons. *Pyramid head A large man with a pyramid helmet carrying a large knife. He is in every Silent Hill. It's unknown what he represents although he is sometimes an executioner, others say he is being punished himself by having to wear a painful helmet full of spikes. Harmless as he lurks out of the way behind fences and grated walls. He's there to scare you. *Monster Cybil She's being made to incubate the god. If you have the right item you can save her. *Incubus/Incubator The final boss. The god of the Order. Depending on whether you save Cybil or not will depend on the form of the boss. Incubus is its undeveloped "Stillborn" form, it represents a stillborn featus because you caused Cybil to abort it. Incubator is the true form of the boss, an angelic being that fires lightning. It is a mockery of angels because of the twisted perceptions of the Order. Category:Games